The invention relates to a necklace and a method of manufacturing the necklace. In particular, the invention is a necklace comprising a plurality of woven strands of yarn that are secured together at both ends. Select individual strands of the yarn are frayed to create a wispy feathery necklace that is worn around a person""s neck.
Jewelry is enjoyed and worn by women of all ages. While different styles of jewelry come in and out of fashion, the most popular pieces are necklaces, bracelets, and earrings. Necklaces in particular are often chosen to compliment a particular outfit. A clasp is typically positioned at each end of the necklace and is fastened in the back of the wearer""s neck.
Numerous types of necklaces are known, namely lariat necklaces, chokers, chain or link necklaces, drop necklaces, and charm or solitaire necklaces. Each piece is typically chosen according to the outfit being worn, particularly to accent the neckline of the wearer""s shirt or blouse. The necklace is intended to create a flattering and complimentary look for the wearer.
In an effort to have a unique sense of style and fashion, there is always a desire to create a new necklace that will revolutionize fashion. The strand necklace is constructed from a plurality of strands of woven yarn that are intertwined and secured at both ends with a fastening clasp. The necklace is chosen by a wearer according to the colors of the yarn utilized, as well as the desired length of the necklace.
Various accessories are available that employ pieces of fabric. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,049 to Clutton discloses a scarf that comprises one or more pieces of fabric that are gathered and releasably held together at the ends. U.S. Pat. No. 1,978,168 to Reid discloses a bracelet constructed from animal fur. U.S. Pat. No. 113,748 to Dexter discloses a scarf comprises a plurality of strands and a double fringe band.
While the units available may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved necklace and method of manufacture. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved necklace which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a necklace for wearing around a wearer""s neck. The necklace is constructed from a number of strands of woven yarn. The strands are wrapped together and capped at each end in order to create the unique appearance of the necklace.
It is an object of the invention to produce a necklace that is inexpensively manufactured with regard to both materials and labor, and which is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public. Accordingly, the necklace comprises a plurality of woven strands of yarn that are bound together at either end.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved necklace which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a necklace having a durable and reliable construction.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.